gg2gafandomcom-20200216-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (Mostly referred to as Modern Warfare 2 or MW2) is the sixth main Call of Duty game, and the fourth developed by Infinity Ward. The game was published by Activision for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. Officially announced on February 11, 2009, the game was released worldwide on November 10, 2009. It is the direct sequel to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, continuing along the same storyline and gameplay. It was released in conjunction with two other Call of Duty games: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized for the Nintendo DS, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex, a port of Call of Duty 4 adapted by Treyarch for the Wii console. Campaign Act I *'S.S.D.D.' — Help train the ANA soldiers *'Team Player' — Assault an Afghan town after the bridge is destroyed by OpFor soldiers. *'Cliffhanger' — Infiltrate a Russian mountain base with Capt. MacTavish and recover a downed ACS module. *'No Russian' — Assault a Russian airport with Vladimir Makarov while undercover. (This level can be skipped if the player is offended by its content). *'Takedown' — Engage in a running firefight throughout Rio de Janeiro's Favela to capture an arms dealer named Alejandro Rojas. Act II *'Wolverines!' — Locate and protect codename Raptor during the beginning of the Russian invasion of America. *'The Hornet's Nest' — Fight through the Brazilian Militia defenses and escape the favela. *'Exodus' — Crush Russian forces in the suburbs and retrieve the HVI from the panic room. *'The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday' — Infiltrate an oil-rig, rescue hostages, and clear the way to the Gulag. *'The Gulag' — Assault a Russian Gulag and rescue Prisoner #627. *'Of Their Own Accord' — Assault Russian positions at the Department of Commerce, and protect the evacuation site at the Washington Monument. Act III *'Contingency' — Evade enemy patrols, crush Russian defenses at the sub base, and help Cpt. Price secure a nuclear submarine. *'Second Sun' — Dodge falling debris, and push through remaining Russian forces to Whiskey Hotel. *'Whiskey Hotel' — Assault the White House, clear out Russian forces, and get to the roof to wave off friendly fighter bombers. *'Loose Ends' — Search for Makarov at his safehouse on the Georgian/Russian border, and capture Makarov's Operations Playbook. *'The Enemy Of My Enemy' — Make your way through the bone-yard as General Shepherd's men and Makarov's men fight each other and get to the extraction point. *'Just Like Old Times' — Search the Afghan cave network for Shepherd. *'Endgame' — Chase Shepherd, using a boat, down rivers and through caves with Price to kill Shepherd. Bonus *'Museum' — See dioramas of most levels, locations, and events in the storyline in a museum. Every weapon featured in game is also found here, and the player is able to pick up any of them. An Ammo Box Package is available in the two rooms the weapons are found in. A red bell is found in the two rooms featuring characters. The bell reads "Do Not Press", and if the player disobeys, all the characters featured in the dioramas in the individual rooms come to action, and they all try to kill the player. A third room features vehicles used, but are not animated like the characters in the other two rooms. There also are several exclusive weapons, the M1911, and W1200, all of which are usable and exclusive to the level.